


The Watcher

by llyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, Dark, Dirty Talk, Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/llyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One of my knights is watching us from between the shelves," Ren says, and when Hux turns to look says, "Don't look."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_dAzrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/gifts).



> This is for K-Daz, who can do no wrong.

"One of my knights is watching us from between the shelves," Ren says, and when Hux turns to look says, "Don't look."

"Don't look?" Hux asks, eyebrow raised, "You want to let him watch us?"

"Not us," Ren says, "you."

"Me," Hux blinks.

"He admires you," Ren says.

"Well," Hux suppresses a shiver, "I seem to attract a very specific type."

"Strip," Ren orders, then catches Hux around the waist when he turns, wordlessly, to leave. He hauls him back to the center of the storeroom and rumbles into his ear, "You're going to stay right there and strip."

"No, I'm not," Hux says, "Not until you tell your horrible  _ thing _ to piss off."

"No," Ren says.

Hux crosses his arms.

"Let him see you."

"I wouldn't think you were one for sharing."

"Maybe I'll punish him later," Ren says, crowding close as he peels the glove off of Hux's right hand slowly, then his left, "Maybe he loves to be punished. Maybe he begs to be punished. I attract a very specific type, too, General,” Ren’s voice is low and crackling. Hux’s breath catches in his throat. “And maybe,” Ren continues, “we've been fucking the whole time I've been gone, and you are just a filthy little diversion for us."

"Have you been?" Hux asks, too sharply, too quickly, and burns red with embarrassment after.

Ren laughs at him, "No. But I think you’ll like him anyway.”

"You could've asked first.”

"This way is more fun.”

"You can't invite someone to--"

"I already did," Ren says, leaving Hux frowning in the center of the room and seating himself on a large metal case against the wall. He twiddles his fingers in the air, "Now put on a show, like you did the first night you snuck into my quarters."

"You were the one putting on a show," Hux says, but his slim hands start on the buttons of his jacket, "strutting like a peacock," Hux looks up and smiles, "until you--"

"I didn't trip," Ren says.

"--tripped," Hux says, and shrugs his jacket off.

"You were saying the most obscene things."

Hux laughs and pulls his undershirt over his head, "I only said I didn't want to argue anymore."

"But the  _ way _ you said it."

"I said 'Ren,'" Hux snaps and points at his feet. Ren scrambles from his seat to the floor, unzipping Hux's boots and pulling them from his feet, the smell of Hux’s boot polish making Ren’s cock jump in anticipation, "I said ‘Ren,'" Hux pushes Ren's helmet back so that Ren is staring up at him, "'I don't want to argue with you anymore,' and you tripped over your robes."

"You were unzipping your pants."

"Yes," Hux says, and unzips his pants, "I was."

"You winked at me," Ren says, resettling on the metal case. He palms himself as Hux steps out of his pants, his long legs bared. Watching Hux peel his black nylons down gently from where they cling to his calves, Ren makes a needy noise he's thankful isn't broadcast through his vocoder as anything more than a burp of static. He had once sucked Hux’s toes through that shimmering, flimsy fabric while Hux stroked himself lazily on Ren’s bed. It's all he can do now not to recreate that scene.

"I  _ may  _ have winked at you," Hux says, letting the nylons drop to the growing pile of clothes on the floor as if they meant nothing to him, "I was drunk." 

He slides off his underwear, silvery clinging things that release his pretty cock and the trimmed red hair that had kept Ren up at night wondering at its existence for months before Hux appeared in his bedroom, confirming the accuracy of Ren’s fantasies with a mouthy striptease not unlike this one. Hux puts a hand on his hip, smirking. 

Ren knows how Hux loves to be stared at, so he hums, "That's good. My knight likes your ass," and wipes the smirk from his face.

His head turns.

"Don't look," Ren says and licks his lips, watching Hux’s chest turn pink as he faces him again, jaw tight with frustration. Come here," he says, but even with the mask his voice is too gentle, soft with the kind of naked emotion they try together to avoid. So he adds, "Crawl."

Hux looks mutinous.

"We're waiting," Ren says, with a smile Hux can hear.

It's the smile that convinces Hux that Ren is bluffing. There is no knight. As if Ren would allow it. As if Ren hadn't pinched the life from an innocent bumblefly once, for flying too close to Hux's face. Hux remembers the way the insect hung motionless in the air between them, dead, until Ren's attention moved elsewhere and it dropped to the ground.  _ Awful, jealous Ren _ , Hux thinks, smug,  _ he would never share me _ .

So he sinks to his knees and crawls across the cold floor, swinging his ass with unhurried feline languor. Ren makes room between his legs, one hand guiding Hux gently forward by the back of his head. But Hux doesn't need a guide to find Ren's hard cock where it juts up, thick and red, from his black robes.

"Spread your legs," Ren says, just when Hux leans in to taste the cock he's been missing for cycle after cycle after cycle, horny and lonely and uncared for, "Let him see you."

"I know you're lying," Hux says, letting his breath tease Ren's cock, as if he weren't desperate for it, staring up into the shadow of Ren’s mask, "this is just one of your infantile games."

"You're right, it's really all six of them."

The word _ idiot _ is so clear on Hux’s face that he doesn't have to say it. Then he huffs and spreads his legs before bending to lap at Ren's dick, up from root to tip, and down, letting it draw wet lines across his cheeks like a bowstring as he works.

"Ah—kriff—I missed you," Ren says without meaning to, and Hux doesn't acknowledge it other than to bring his cold fingers up to play with Ren's balls. Hux is better at pretending not to care, but he almost forgets to breathe once he starts sucking, face turning red. Ren's toes curl.

“You're so hungry for it,” Ren says, breathlessly, to distract himself, “You’re such a cock-sucking whore.” 

Hux looks up at him, pulling off with a wet pop--lips, cheeks, and chin shining, “I suppose that explains why I'm general, doesn't it?”

Ren laughs in one loud burst, ”Really?”

Hux only rolls his eyes,  _ idiot _ , and starts back licking long stripes, spreading his legs wider for Ren’s strange, demented pleasure, “Good,” Ren says, “Perfect.” His grip tightens on the back of Hux’s head, forcing him to swallow more, deep and deeper. But Hux can only fit so much, the stretch of his lips stinging. 

“Enough,” Ren says suddenly, pulling Hux off roughly by his hair. For a moment he holds him right there on the floor, looking down on Hux’s flushed, scowling face, his green eyes blurred with unshed tears from fighting the urge to gag on Ren’s dick. Ren will keep this image of the general, he thinks, for later. For always. Then he lets Hux go abruptly, having scared himself, not with the long-troubling presence of his sentimental feelings, but with the new strength behind them--the tightening of his chest at the thought of it: always. He was away much too long this time. “Get up,” he snaps.

Hux blinks his vision clear and does as Ren commands without a word. It's a rarity. Ren likes it, though--Hux pliant and touch-starved and ashamed of himself. Under the humming storeroom lights his pale skin is tinted green. Ethereal, like a fine, slender creature from a distant world. Ren wants, for a moment, to pull off his mask and kiss his stomach, to drag his teeth over Hux’s sharp hipbones and press his hot face to his belly, but no. Hux likes him better with the mask on:  _ like a muzzle _ , he’d said the first night,  _ to keep you from slobbering on me _ . Hux looks down at him now with his swollen lips in a frown, waiting.  

Ren leans back and pats his lap, “Time to get you ready.”

“I am ready,” Hux says, smirking again. 

“What?” Ren snatches Hux’s arm and tugs him down over his lap, trapping his dick between Hux’s hip and his own stomach in his haste. He finds the pale pink glass plug between Hux’s cold cheeks. 

Ren feels like he's been stabbed. Glass. Ludicrously expensive. And why hasn't he seen it before? “Whore,” Ren hisses, and twists the plug roughly to make Hux stifle a cry against his forearm, biting down, then Ren twists again, “Couldn’t wait for me? Fucked your greedy little hole yourself?” 

“ _ Kriff, _ I  _ was _ waiting for you--got myself ready for you,” Hux gasps, squirming, “Ren,  _ please _ ,” so Ren twists once last time then tugs, ignoring Hux’s curse as he pulls the plug out. His little ass lifts, chasing it, but Ren pushes him down and pins him in place with a heavy hand on the small of his back, so that Hux’s dick presses tight against Ren’s thigh, wetting the fabric. 

“I’m the only one allowed inside you,” Ren says, calm and slow, as if explaining this rule for the very first time. He teases Hux’s rim with the plug, slow, torturous circles that have him clenching on air, “No one else, no toys, not your slutty fingers. If you want to be a whore I'll bind you here and let whoever passes by fuck you raw.” He can sense how Hux thrills at this threat, so much it gives Ren secondhand goosebumps. He pushes the plug in again, fucking him shallowly while Hux bucks back against it, “I can't fuck a loose, used up hole like this.”

“Ah--what about your knight?” Hux asks, smug and cruel and breathless and squirming and, as always, unafraid, “Can he?”

Ren growls and pulls off a glove to push his fingers inside Hux. Three go in easily, and Ren’s mouth waters at the feel of him so slick and ready, but he wouldn’t have allowed it had he been here. Not ever. “So eager to spread yourself open for a stranger,” he says, then swallows, reaches down to adjust his own dick where Hux’s writhing has made the pressure against it too sweet, “You’re a whore, Hux. Cheap cantina vermin.”

Hux whimpers and hides his red face in his folded arms. 

“Maybe I’ll make you watch me fuck him instead,” Ren says, then breathes in the rising wave of Hux’s jealousy like scented steam from a bath. He sneaks his gloved hand to Hux’s chest and pinches his nipple to feel his walls clench when he jumps, startled. 

“Bastard,” Hux says, voice wet as the lube dribbling down his thighs. 

“So you got yourself ready for me,” Ren rumbles at him, pinching again, “That's your story?”

“How can you be jealous of gla--ah!” 

“You know my rules.” 

“I knew you’d be back. It’s  _ for _ you--you spoiled-- _ kriff _ .” 

“You were counting on me pulling you into a storeroom the moment we locked eyes?”

“No,” Hux says, “I don’t--” a pinch, a twist, “ _ Ren _ \--count on you for anything. I was going to ambush you in your quarters.” 

“An ambush,” Ren says, mocking, sliding his fingers in deeper for the feeling, the sounds, the rising red flush and sweat on the nape of Hux’s neck, the arch of his back. Hux is so sloppy with lube that Ren could push his cock in all at once. It’s hard to stay mad under such circumstances, though he knows how Hux enjoys his jealous rages,  “You must’ve thought of this day often while I was gone--of our reunion. The general had a plan.”

Hux groans, impatient, wanting more of Ren’s thick fingers, or, better, his dick, so solid and leaking where it's trapped against Hux’s side. But no. Ren and his clumsy attempts at finding meaning in everything. He’d simply wanted to fuck. To fuck Ren. As soon as he got back. The wanting had burned him up from the inside out until he couldn’t focus on anything else. The glass plug had been a gift from his old commanding officer years and years ago and as he worked it inside himself he could only think with disappointment,  _ it’s not big enough _ . Then the whole empty landscape of a life without Ren had unfolded itself in his mind’s eye in an instant, and he knew no one and nothing would ever be big enough for Hux again. It wasn't any more complicated than that, “Are you finished playing yet?”  

“We haven’t started playing,” Ren says, though the fingers inside Hux withdraw, “You haven’t even met my friend.” 

Hux looks over his shoulder, eyebrow raised, “You don't have have any friends.”

“I--” Ren starts, then stops, “Fine. My knight. You haven't met him.”

“I’ve met them  _ all. _ They're foul and atrocious and dress in filthy rags and I don’t want one watch--” 

“ _ Ssh _ ,” Ren says, but clamps his gloved hand over Hux’s eyes instead of his mouth. Hux stops talking just the same, “You haven't met this one. Be quiet now, and don't peek. He's shy.” Blind, Hux follows the sticky hand on his hip as it draws him up to sitting and guides him back until he feels Ren’s chest warm against his back and dick hot against his ass. “Go ahead,” Ren says, “Be our whore.” 

Hux tries, once, to pry Ren’s hand free, overpowered by the sudden, tender urge to kiss him, to pull Ren’s mask off and throw himself into his arms. It's fruitless, and Ren only tightens his fingers in response, squeezing Hux’s head in his giant hand. He gives up, fumbling for Ren’s dick, instead, a bit embarrassed by his moment of weakness. He lines up with Ren's help, their hands brushing as Hux gropes blindly, then slides down with gasp, filled up at last. He stretches a hand behind his head to hold the back of Ren’s helmet as he starts to rides him. “So nice like this,” he murmurs, embarrassment forgotten, everything forgotten, “Wet for you.” 

“What do you know about nice?” Ren says, but he presses himself so tightly against him that Hux can feel the vibration of his vocoder against the nape of his neck.

“Nothing.” Hux says, breathless, as Ren starts to fuck back, reaching around to brush his fingers light as a breeze over Hux’s dick, to ghost across his balls. Ren’s touch is always too soft or too hard. Hux strains forward into the touch, needing more than to be teased like this. 

“You’re all bad,” Ren says, stroking hard and too hard so that Hux’s eyes roll back behind the blackness of Ren’s glove. 

“That’s right.”

“One day,” Ren says, “You’re going to admit that you love me.”

Hux’s surprised laugh is cut short by a wild thrust, Ren seeking revenge no doubt, but he catches his breath to say, “No.”

“I’ll make you,” Ren says, grinding against him.  

“And do you plan to admit that you love me, too? That you--” Hux hisses, recovers, hums, ”love me  _ worse _ ?”

“No, I don’t,” Ren says, “and I don’t.”  

“Liar.”

Ren fucks him hard then, as if to hide the truth of it deep inside him. But Hux isn't fooled, “You must--love something--about me,” he says, hanging on to the back of Ren’s mask tightly as he’s bounced on his lap, “to want to--oh--to want to--show me off--like this.” 

“Shut up,” Ren says, and Hux comes with a cry.  

Ren follows him, filling Hux up, and biting his lip against any number of damning words. But he keeps his hand tight over Hux’s eyes, even as Hux collapses back against him, spent, “You're shameless,” Ren hisses into his ear, and Hux moans weakly in response, “And I like the way you fall apart,” Ren drops his pinky down to Hux’s lips. Hux licks the leather, then sucks it like it was Ren’s cock, “ And I love the way you fuck me like this in front him.” 

“Who?” Hux asks, dizzy and sated and caring only for the way Ren’s robes scratch so sweetly against his bare skin. 

Ren slides his hand from Hux’s hip but Hux doesn’t feel its absence. There’s a new sound in the room, heavy steps, but Hux doesn’t hear. He gets like this, Ren knows, single-minded with pleasure. This is the time when Hux is at his weakest, too far gone to notice the electric skin-prickle of Ren’s powers flowing past him and toward the figure hidden behind the storeroom shelves.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Hux stirs sleepily in his arms Ren halts the progress of his knight with a wave of his hand.

“What’s that sound?” Hux asks, twisting his head, but Ren keeps his fingers clamped over Hux’s eyes.  

“What sound?”

“Uncover my eyes, at least.” 

“No,” he says, holding tighter as Hux squirms in protest, “We're not done.” 

Hux grumbles, but quiets soon enough, one hand idly stroking the back of Ren’s neck where the fabric of his collar is thinnest.  _ Poor Ren _ , Hux thinks, with a lazy kind of satisfaction,  _ he doesn't want to let me go _ . 

Ren blocks Hux’s silly thoughts as well as his own, closing his eyes to concentrate as he redirects his body’s energy--from calm to excited, from cool to hot--sending the blood back to his cock with each deep breath he takes. 

Hux feels it thump swollen and ready against his ass and groans. Force-users, he's discovered, are not unlike cadets: always, always ready for more. “You’re a nuisance,” he scolds.

“Haven’t seen you,” Ren says, breathless, surfacing from his trance. He runs his hand over Hux’s chest, down his belly, his thighs, up again, to get his blood moving, too, “Don’t know when I’ll get you like this again.”   


“Missed me,” Hux accuses. 

“Missed  _ this _ .”

“Why do you lie?” 

“You want me to.” 

Hux hums, letting Ren coax his dick back to hardness as his head lolls against Ren’s shoulder. “Such a good trick,” he says, when he begins to grow again from Ren’s touch, “I suppose you’re useful some of the time.”

Ren chokes in surprise, then coughs, releasing Hux to pound on his chest, eyes watering. Hux laughs at him as if he knows exactly what he’s done, eyes bright and teasing with the knight looming just behind his back. Seeing this, Ren grabs Hux quickly before he ruins the surprise, covering his eyes and pressing him down onto his dick in one rushed push that steals Hux’s laughter. 

“Can’t get enough me?” he asks, smug, as he starts to ride Ren again, slow. 

“That’s right,” Ren says, drawing the knight forward again distractedly, its stumbling steps drowned out by Hux’s noise, “Here he comes,” Ren says, in a murmur, watching his dick disappear into Hux’s stretched hole and return striped with his own come, “Show him how you fuck me.” 

Hux doesn’t answer, but draws himself slowly up the length of Ren’s dick, and stops at the tip, fucking the head and no further with the wet pucker of his asshole, thigh muscles straining. He reaches out blindly to brace his hands on Ren’s knees, giving him a pretty view.

“ _ Kriff _ , he likes that,” Ren says, ignoring Hux’s scoff, “He likes you so much. Do you want to see him?” he asks, but doesn’t wait for answer.

For a second after Ren releases his hands from Hux’s eyes he can’t see, blinking blindly--green blurs, black blurs, gray blurs. Then the room snaps into focus and Hux recoils with a yelp as if struck, hiding his face in Ren's neck. 

Ren laughs low in his ear, before a shiver runs through him, "Fuck, you’re so  _ afraid _ ,” he says, and savors it, pushing up into Hux with a whine. Hux is painfully tight with the kind of fear Ren has never inspired in him. 

"Ren—" Hux can't keep the childish whine out of his voice as he goes soft. Ren has such a talent for humiliating him.

"It's okay," Ren says, running a soothing hand up his back, "Look," and jostles his shoulder to get Hux's head up. Hux looks again but it doesn’t help. The knight’s face is hidden behind a helmet, its body behind armor, but its chest rises and falls in fast, excited, silent breaths. When Ren summons the knight forward it crosses the room with heavy steps. The green overhead lights slide unevenly over its jagged planes. 

"Ren—" Hux whispers uncertainly, but Ren is distracted again by Hux’s too tight wet walls, so constricted with fear.

“I wish you felt this way toward me,” Ren mumbles, wincing with each thrust, “It would be so--” 

" _ Ren _ —" Hux says, more urgent as the knight draws closer, close enough to see the ragged, inscrutable symbols scratched inexpertly into its armor from head to toe. When its shadow falls over them, Hux finally breaks, scrambling off Ren’s lap and trying unsuccessfully to wedge himself between Ren and the wall.

Amused, Ren holds up a hand to stop the knight where it stands. He tries for a moment to see the knight through Hux’s eyes, concluding that yes, the great armored thing is a horror. He’s proud. 

“Hux, hey,” he says, too soft again. He tries to put more iron in his voice, “Hux.” 

Hux lifts his head cautiously from behind Ren’s shoulder. The knight stands, unmoving, before them, until Ren extends a hand, moving his fingers as if he were playing a lyre. Hopping from one leg to the other, the knight begins to perform an unlikely, grotesque little jig before Hux’s eyes. “He’s a puppet,” Ren explains. He looks between Hux and the knight rapidly, increasing the speed of the jig when Hux remains silent and staring.

Hux realizes then that Ren is as eager for his approval as a child showing off his school project, and his panic drains as he watches the knight dance faster and faster on Ren’s invisible strings. He clears his throat, a bit embarrassed to have been so scared, “Are they all—“

“Just this one,” Ren says, and the knight stops dancing all at once, “I made him for you.”

“For--” Hux shakes his head, skipping to the more important, “How?”

“Maybe,” Ren thinks of smoke and milk and blood and darkness and, above all, how he did the things he did because of Hux,  _ for _ Hux, and how Hux had never asked him to, “That should stay a secret.”

“Did Snoke put you up to this?”

“He doesn't know,” Ren says, with a bare sort of pride that makes Hux’s heart pound with a different sort of fear.

“Is it alive?”

Ren shakes his head--no.

“But it breathes.”

“We’re connected,” Ren says, “Watch,” he takes a deep breath. The knight’s chest rises. He breathes out. The knight’s chest falls. 

“Is it-- _ kriff, _ Ren,” Hux’s toes curl up preemptively--he's suddenly sure Ren has done something unspeakably heinous, “is it dead?”

“It’s empty armor,” Ren says, sounding defensive, but afterward squeezes Hux’s neck, and adds, “I promise.” 

Hux leans forward now, curious, and starts to reach out to touch the armor, before he draws back to ask Ren, “Can I--” 

“Yes,” Ren says, and watches as Hux unfolds his long legs and stands to inspect the knight. He walks around it, wide eyes roving, the knight a head taller and at least twice as broad as the naked general. Hux raps his fist against the knight’s breastplate and grins at Ren with boyish excitement when the armor rings out, hollow. 

“See? Empty armor and the Force, like I said,” Ren stands too, pushing the knight back a few steps toward the center of the room. He traces a few of the knight’s marking’s with his fingers as the knight’s chest rises and falls in time with his own, “A Force puppet.”  

“And he’s for me.” 

_ So greedy _ , Ren thinks, fondly, draping himself over Hux’s back to watch as Hux, too, traces the designs that cover its body. He pricks his finger on the sharp edge of one symbol and gasps. 

“For you,” Ren grinds himself against the cleft of Hux’s ass, reaching down to squeeze his cheeks. “For  _ us _ ,” he corrects, and a trace of humor slips into his voice, “I’ll show you.” He lifts Hux without further warning and lifts him, letting him crash forward against the knight’s breastplate, cheekbone colliding painfully with metal. Hux clings to the knight’s shoulders, feet trying to find purchase against the armor, its sharp edges biting his bare skin.

“Now I’m going to introduce you,” Ren says, as Hux squirms, cursing, in his grip, but the knight is solid as an alusteel wall and Ren might as well be the same, and Hux is squished tightly between them, “Hux, this is our knight,” Ren says, “And Knight, this is our whore.”

Ren’s grip on his thighs is bruising as he pushes inside him, smashing Hux into the knight with each thrust. It should be horrific for Hux but it’s horrifically  _ not, _ and he bites his lip to keep a whine from giving away the strange pleasure he feels to be crushed and taken by Ren against the cool, sharp armor. Then the knight’s hands grab Hux’s thighs where they’re braced around its hips--hard gauntlets replacing Ren’s fingers, Ren’s fingers grabbing Hux’s hair instead--and it’s suddenly even better. Four greedy hands on him, tugging at him--Hux cries out so loudly he hardly recognizes his own voice.

“Turn him,” Ren says, pulling out suddenly, and Hux is manhandled around to face Ren, his skin catching painfully on the sharp edges of symbols. His feet never touch the ground. The knight spreads his legs wide, each gauntlet digging into the flesh of his inner thighs, and Hux has to hold onto the knight’s neck to keep from toppling forward. Once he's found his balance, he tosses the hair from his face and tries to level a glare at Ren, but Ren only laughs when he sees how hard Hux has gotten since the introduction. 

“Shut up,” Hux spits.  

“You’re blushing like a girl,” Ren says, leaning in close with his hand on the knight’s chest by Hux’s head. He pushes inside him again, and whispers, “I knew you’d like him,” soft enough that Hux hears it through the helmet, the vocoder crackling with white noise. Hux moans as Ren starts to stroke his dick, heavy pets from his balls up the underside to the tip, too hard and perfect, back scratched by the jagged metal with each thrust, “You do like him, don’t you?” Ren asks, “Tell me you like him.”

Hux’s eyes barely crack open, lashes fluttering, “I like him.” 

“Mm, I knew you would,” Ren says, “Kiss him. I want to watch you.”

“No,” Hux says, closing his eyes and letting his head rest back against the knight's chest as if the matter were settled.

The matter is not settled. Ren feels the anger bubbling up in his chest. He lifts a hand and the knight lifts Hux level with his helmet. The helmet, too, is carved with symbols, cut more finely and sanded down to dullness. Hux’s legs are still spread wide in his grip, thighs rubbed raw and red from his gauntlets. Ren catches his breath for a moment, staring at a fresh cut high on Hux’s cheek, before he orders, “Kiss him.”

Hux lifts his head and glares down at him, “No.”

“Do it.”

“Ren--”

“Why not? He’s got a helmet on, he's dressed in black, he’ll hurt you, he's  _ frightening _ \--that’s all you want, right?” There's an edge in Ren’s voice, like tears, that makes Hux blink some strange heat back from his eyes, too.

“No, I—” Hux chokes on the words as Ren knocks his head to the side with the Force, trying to bash Hux’s lips against the black helm, “No,” Hux grits out, resisting the pull, “I only want to kiss you, you awful  _ child _ .”

“Oh,” but Ren’s not sure if he says it aloud. A moment later the knight falls to one knee with a clatter, dumping Hux on the floor. Breathing hard, scratched red and bleeding, he glares up at Ren as if this is his fault. Which, yes, Ren realizes, as his anger cools as fast as it came on, it is. 

Ren pulls Hux to his shaky feet, surprised to have his help accepted, and leaves the knight waiting on the floor in a low bow. He wipes the blood from Hux’s cheek, repentant. 

“Kiss me, then,” Ren says, and Hux presses his lips to the mask, eyes closing as he listens to Ren’s breath coming fast behind it.

“Again,” Ren says, and Hux kisses the mask again, wrapping his arms around Ren’s shoulders, and again, with a moan for Ren’s benefit, licking a stripe up the muzzle. Ren pulls him closer, tucking him into his robe. Hux kisses the mask a last, slow time. Then he reaches both hands up to pull off the helmet entirely, revealing Ren’s flushed face and parted lips and big, sad eyes. Hux lets the helmet drop with a heavy thud, takes Ren’s head in his hands, fingers buried in his dark waves, and kisses him again, but this time he’s kissed back. He bites Ren’s fat lip and smiles against his mouth when Ren’s roving hands squeeze him tight in answer.

“Why,” Ren asks, in his strange, smooth voice, “do you only want to kiss me?” He looks confused and young, his lips as bitten red as Hux’s.

“I don’t know,” Hux says, then kisses him again before drawing back to brush a sweaty curl from Ren’s face, “I must have lost my mind.”

“Could it be that the general is at last ready to confess his love?” Ren asks, imitating the deep growl of his own vocoder.

“No,” Hux says, “He’s not,” but he’s charmed. Shocked and charmed and painfully hard and his heart won’t slow down, either, just like every time he looks too long into Ren’s eyes or lingers too long in his company.

“Very well,” Ren says, and touches the tip of Hux’s chin, smoothes his thumb across his eyebrow, aware of the way Hux’s eyes follow his every move. He takes Hux’s hand and guides him backwards until his ass touches the knight where it kowtows behind them on all fours. 

Hux is laid over the knight’s back with enough slow ceremony that he feels as if he’s about to be sacrificed on some sacred rock. He reaches behind his head to lace his hands around the knight’s helmet. 

Ren pulls back to look at him with a twitching, shy kind of smile. Hux trails a foot up his chest to settle over his shoulder and Ren turns his head to kiss the arch, then guides Hux’s other leg gently into place, every movement at its most slow and dangerous. 

With Hux so complacent, with his tender neck on display, pretty white throat smooth and sweet and vulnerable, Ren’s control unravels all at once, as if it were a heavy shade against a too bright light, suddenly ripped loose. There is nothing left over, no reserve of strength or will with which to block his feelings. He squeezes his eyes shut against it and, when that doesn’t work, brings the knight up onto one knee to bury his face in Hux’s neck, still thrusting, mouth open and panting on his skin. Hux seems to understand from his soft whimpers that he is in trouble, threading his fingers gently into Ren’s hair and saying  _ ssh _ . It makes things worse, in that it makes things better. 

The visions start then, for them both. And though Hux calls out his name in warning, the sound becomes a wave that laps at Ren’s feet. Ren’s feet are bare, stained with the red juice of a vine. The vine leads to the flower. “ _ Ren _ ,” Hux says again, or for the first time, and a wave comes lapping, blue-green across orange sand. And the flower blooms for him, then: ten gleaming iridescent petals in the first row and one hundred in the second and one thousand in the third and and ten thousand in the fourth and one hundred thousand in the fifth and--

“ _ No _ ,” Hux murmurs into Ren’s hair, warning him away from these thoughts, but Hux is so close to coming he can’t stop pushing back with Ren’s cock so hard, so deep inside him. The edges of his perception are folded into the too-colorful world of the swamp in Ren’s head, that dreadful flower that Hux has glimpsed from time to frightening time. He understands, at the base of his spine, at the top of his head, in his palms and the soles of his feet what Ren is showing him in these moments. All Hux can do in return is bring him back from that place as quickly as he can, because he knows in his gut and his brain that to linger there would end badly for them both.

He yanks Ren’s head to the side, twisting his hand in his hair to make it painful, and clamps his teeth down on Ren’s jaw, hard, then harder, until he’s pushed away by the Force. His head cracks against the back of the knight’s helmet, and Ren’s wide, wild eyes glare at him, half angry, half confused, blinking back the vision’s haze. 

“Come in me,” Hux says, and clenches around Ren’s dick to bring him all the way back to himself in Hux on the knight in the storeroom of the ship in the galaxy, “Stop wasting my time with your backwater voodoo love spells.” 

It makes Ren laugh low, “Brat,” he says, and Hux lets out the breath he’s been holding, triumphant, “Greedy little general,” Ren says, wrapping a hand around Hux’s throat, “Greedy little hole.”

“Yes,” Hux says, eyes rolling back, “That’s good. Stay with me.” 

“I’ll stay  _ in _ you,” Ren says and thrusts harder--it helps clear his foggy head--“I’ll fill you up and stick that plug back in you, make you keep it warm for me.” 

“ _ Kriff _ , Ren.” 

“That's right. I'm here,” Ren trails his hand from Hux’s throat down to his cock. 

He comes as soon as he’s touched, vision spiraling ten, one hundred, one thousand dark petals behind his eyes. 

The knight lowers its knee to the ground and its head to the floor, returning to its deep bow. Now each jab of Ren’s dick hits Hux in some new, tender place as he shakes with the aftershock if what has happened. His come runs up his stomach as the angle tilts steeper, before Ren smears a hand through it and comes inside him with a hiss.

Before Hux has even opened his eyes, he’s flipped onto his stomach and hefted over the knight’s shoulder as he rises to his feet at some silent command from Ren. 

“What are you doing?” Hux demands, wriggling to no effect, then sticky hands spread his cheeks wide and he feels Ren’s mouth on his asshole, slippery tongue lapping up his own come. He cries out weakly, hiding his burning face in his hands, the blood rush from being tilted, flipped, and tossed making his head pound along with his lungs, his heart, “What are you doing to me?”

Ren doesn't answer--has no answer--his own thoughts buzzing so loud he's decided to avoid them. Instead he cleans Hux up with long strokes of his tongue, then fingers him open to lap up the last trickles. When he’s done he has the knight turn to face him, smirking at Hux’s pout as he hangs, defenseless, over the knight’s overlarge shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?” Ren asks, stroking Hux’s bottom lip. He feels at last like himself again: less lost, more cruel, “It could be worse. I could have him parade you out that door and down the hall and let everyone take a long look at that sloppy, fucked out hole.”

Hux scowls, kicks at the knight’s lower back with his bare foot, petulant, and regrets it immediately, toes stinging, “Make it put me down,” he says.  

“And then,” Ren ignores him, tucking himself back into his robes, “I’d have him lay you down in your quarters and keep you pinned there waiting until I wanted to fuck you again.”

“Honestly, Ren, this creature seems less like a present for me all the time,” Hux says, wincing as a trickle of come Ren missed slips down the inside of his thigh, “Make him put me down,” he repeats. 

Ren waves his hand. The knight sets him on the ground carefully, holding out an arm to catch Hux’s stumble that he shoves away with a huff. Ren laughs, and Hux glares, but a moment later he’s pushed back against the knight’s chest, holding Ren in place by the fabric of his cowl and eagerly licking the come from his lips. 

“I did miss you,” Ren says, when they break off at last, and pushes on past Hux’s disapproving frown, reaching out to tug on his earlobe fondly, “I was gone too long.” 

“Well,” Hux hesitates, chewing his lip, “Yes,” he says, “you were.” Abruptly he steps away--out of Ren’s long reach--to fuss over the rearrangement his sweaty hair, watching as Ren whispers something to the knight, the great black thing bending down with its head cocked as if truly listening. It should be funny, Hux thinks, or terrible, but instead he gets goosebumps when Ren’s eyes slide to his and he keeps talking, low, in a language Hux doesn’t know. What--Hux thinks, for the hundredth time--has he gotten himself into. Then the moment is over, and Ren summons his helmet to his hands from where it lays on the floor.

“He’ll follow you to your quarters,” Ren says, brushing off his robe, “He belongs to you now. To us.” 

“He’ll follow me?” Hux cannot keep the horror from his voice.

“Yes, he’s your bodyguard.”

“I have guards,” Hux says, “I have thousands of guards.” 

“Yes, but this one's mine,” Ren says, “He’ll keep you safe. From anyone.”

“Anyone but you.”

Ren scowls, “I don't want to worry about you, next time I'm gone,” he says, “Just take him,” Ren’s eyes narrow, “but don’t try to fuck him.” 

“I won’t.”

“It’s just armor.”

“I remember.”

“But no one else knows that,” Ren says, donning his helmet, his voice transformed into a growl, “You just have to command him, see--pick up the clothes,” Ren orders, and the knight stoops at once to pluck Hux’s greatcoat from the floor and drape it over his spacious forearm before bending again to fetch a nylon.

“That’s remarkable Ren.” 

Ren’s dark head drops toward the floor as if bashful. He pulls his hood up. 

“Thank you,” Hux says, quiet, because he can’t say more than that, but Ren lingers, putting on his gloves, then tugging nervously on his fingers. 

For a long moment it seems as if Ren would say one thing more, but then he turns and leaves. As soon as he’s gone, the knight freezes in place with Hux’s silvery briefs stretched between his gauntlets.

“Give me those,” Hux snaps, and snatches them away. 

**Author's Note:**

> space-emos drew a beautiful, heartbreaking mask kissing scene [here](https://nightsofllyn.tumblr.com/post/149846668338/space-emos-nightsofllyn-s-newest-fic-the)!
> 
> xn3city drew a gorgeous nsfw scene [here](https://nightsofllyn.tumblr.com/post/150028640588/xn3city-space-emos-did-a-sweet-little-drawing)!
> 
> Thank you <3
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://nightsofllyn.tumblr.com)


End file.
